When 3 Worlds Merge
by Slayer101
Summary: When Angel's, Buffy's, and the world of magic transpire in search for a new Slayer, a series of events unfold as the story unravels...Pls R&R, this is my first fanfic so pls dont be too harsh... :D
1. The Arrival

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter, Angel, and Buffy characters. I own one character though, Bryan, which I made up, so..yah...  
  
WHEN 3 WORLDS MERGE  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Arrival After the Apocalypse that occurred and basically obliterated Sunnydale, Buffy Summers, the Scooby Gang, and their troop of Slayers fled to LA in an old, yellow school bus. As they made their way, driving farther and farther away from the huge crater that was once Sunnydale, Xander mourned Anya's death, Faith "comforted" Robin, the Slayers sat in silence, Giles wordlessly maneuvered the bus, while Willow and Kennedy did the "lipmash" in Giles's terms. Huddled in the backseat was Buffy and Dawn, grieving the loss of an endeared vampire. Lost in thought, Buffy reminisced about her dream to be like other girls, and now, she finally was... From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer; every girl who could have the power, will have the power; who can stand up, will stand up."  
  
Eventually, Giles pulled the bus to a stop in front of a large hotel. He stepped out, wiped the lenses of his squeaky-clean glasses for the 50th time since they departed. Even in the dark, Buffy could tell exactly what he was doing, seeing as Giles had been a HUGE part in her life since she was called as a Slayer. One by one, the weary fighters shakily trooped into the hotel's lobby as Willow glanced at the familiar sight and murmured, "Angel Investigations Hotel."  
  
Sure enough, Angel, Connor, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn stood anxiously in the spacious lobby. Angel was more than happy to have Buffy present, but his face fell slightly as he caught a glimpse of the ever-sarcastic Xander. "It's too bad the Ubervamps didn't get you..." Angel said in mock disappointment as his friends and son helped the newcomers to their designated rooms, then shut up as he received on of Buffy's famous death glares. After a series of mumbled thanks and good nights, Xander, Andrew, (Xandrew, as said by Willow) Kennedy, Dawn, Willow, Faith, Giles, Robin, and the Slayers trudged up the stairs into their rooms, and fell asleep.  
  
As Angel turned towards his office, he noticed Buffy sitting noiselessly on one of the chairs in his office, pleading with her eyes for him to talk to her. Sighing inaudibly, he assumed his normal brooding expression and sat down next to her. "What happened?" Angel asked, concerned. "Well..." Buffy began shakily, then cleared her throat. "So much death...The whole city's gone, no more mini-golf and shopping at Macy's...Anya's dead...And S- Spike...He...He's gone too..." she finished, then broke down sobbing uncontrollably into Angel's comforting arms.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, please R&R...this is my first EVER fanfic, so please don't be too harsh with the ratings!!! :D 


	2. New Guy Alert

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter, Angel, and Buffy characters. I own one character though, Bryan, which I made up, so..yah...  
  
Chapter 2: New Guy Alert  
  
The next few months went by without much happening, the usual patrol around the city was done much quicker with the help of the Scooby Gang and the additional Slayers. But in Buffy's mind, one night stood out from the rest.  
  
It all began as she wandered aimlessly through the dark alleyways behind a group of towering, deserted buildings. Buffy perceived that someone was stalking her from the buildings' rooftops. Looking up, she saw caught a glimpse of a figure leaping gracefully from one rooftop to another. She slowed down, giving the stalker time to jump down from the rooftop to attack her. Quick as a bullet, the pursuer took advantage of what he thought was Buffy's moment of "vulnerability" and leapt silently towards her. But just as his feet touched the ground, Buffy whirled around and stabbed him with her wooden stake.  
  
Then, surprised that the man didn't go "poof" like most vampires would, Buffy effortlessly dragged him towards the nearest streetlight to survey the damage she had caused. Fortunately for the guy, Buffy miscalculated his height, and ended up stabbing him somewhere else. Mouth slightly open in shock, Buffy stared at a young boy no older than 16 bearing a striking resemblance to Angel. Wearing DC skateboarder shoes, baggy pants, and a loose Airwalk shirt, he sat, propped up against the lamppost, bleeding from an open wound in his stomach. "Oh my god...I'm sorry..." apologized Buffy, tearing the boy's shirt and binding his wound with it. "No worries, I get that all the time." He gasped painfully as Buffy helped him towards her car.  
  
In the backseat of Buffy's car, the boy asked, "Are you a Slayer?" "Yes." Came Buffy's short reply. "You must be Buffy then!" he said with surprising cheerfulness and a hint of a British accent. "Yeah! How do you know me?" she inquired, not taking her eyes off the road." "Well, I've been hoping to meet you...You know Angel, and I need to confront him about something..." he answered nonchalantly. "Who are you? What do you want with Angel?" Buffy asked suspiciously, barely believing that the forces of evil could have sent this young boy. "Oh umm, sorry, how rude of me...I'm Bryan, I was born in Ireland 16 years ago and grew up in England. And uh...I'm Angel's son..Umm..OTHER son..." 


End file.
